Lifeinvader pages
Liz Seiler's Page Information *'Birthday: '''December 11th, 1994 *'Relationship Status: Anybody but you *'Sex: '''Female *'Languages: 'English, German *'Religious Views: 'I'm still waiting for Jesus to bring the porkchops *'Political Views: 'Take all the welfare cunts and shove a sprunk bottle up their ass *'Occupation: 'Full time raver *'About: 'Videospiele sind meine Lieblings Videospiele. Stalking *Popstar Games *Digital Underground *Kut Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Liz is dancing hakken in her room. Her side it to the camera. *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Liz is sitting on the hood of her Sultan TT, with one foot on the ground and the other on the bumper. *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Liz and Kane are in Digital Underground, making angry faces into the camera. *'Viewable Picture 3 '- Liz is sitting on Kane's scooter, wearing a Stalhelm and smirking into the camera. Trey Steven's Page Information *'Birthday: 'April 4th, 1995 *'Relationship Status: 'Looking for a lady who won't rat me out to the government. *'Sex: 'Male *'Languages: 'English, Intergalactic morse code *'Religious Views: 'Religion is a lie propagated by the government to oppress regular dudes *'Political Views: 'FUCK THE LYING, CHEATING, GENOCIDAL GOVERNMENT. *'Occupation: 'Cashier at Shabimbim's Hobbies *'About: 'Everything you fucking know about the government is a lie. How shaken up are you about that? I'm not. I fucking knew all this ever since the day I crawled out of my mom's womb. And ever since then, I've been yearning to know the truth. All I know so far is that the North Yankton National Guard is fighting a secret war with Canadian Mounties over some pipelines and the Romans DID NOT create the scarf (rather Albert Einstein's hunchbacked next-door neighbor, Otto Sasser). Despite all these terrifying claims, we're still a FAR way away from knowing the truth. Stalking *Popstar Games *shittheydon'twantyoutoknow.com *Vom Feuer GmbH Pictures *'Profile Picture - Trey is jumping out of a dumpter, swinging nunchucks *'Viewable Picture 1 - '''Trey wearing a tin foil hat while taking a "selfie" pic in the mirror *'Viewable Picture 2 - Trey is aiming a rifle in his backyard] *'Viewable Picture 3 - '''Trey, Todd, Liz, and Kane are hanging out in the woods. All of them are dressed normally, except for Trey, who is dressed as a ninja, doing a ninja jump Kane Gretswell's Page Information *'Birthday: 'August 6th, 1994 *'Relationship Status: 'I hope you like ropes *'Sex: 'Yes *'Languages: 'English, Spanish *'Religious Views: 'I once fisted a Jehovas Witness who was stupid enough to come to my place to talk about their shit *'Political Views: 'Fuck politics *'Occupation: 'Legit motherfucker *'About: 'Sometimes the light's all shining on me, other times I can barely see, lately it occurs to me, what a long strange trip it's been. Stalking *Popstar Games *Kut *Brutal Burger Pictures *'Profile Picture '- A screencap from the Always Hardcore music video *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Kane doing a wheelie on his moped *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Kane, Todd, and Trey are dancing on a bridge *'Viewable Picture 3 '- Kane, Todd, Liz, and Trey all yelling into the camera, holding beer cans Todd Myall's Page Information *'Birthday: 'Feburary 24th, 1995 *'Relationship Status: 'Single *'Sex: 'Male *'Languages: 'English *'Religious Views: 'Godjesus *'Political Views: 'wat *'Occupation: 'Motor Vehicle Theft hitman *'About: 'My name is Todd Myall. I live in Barberville, Maryland with my Uncle Neil and Aunt Sarah. My best friends are Liz, Trey, and Kane. I went to school with them and they were nice to me. I like video games, happy hardcore, and making videos to put on the internet. I am the crack child of reality and sillyness. I have to stop typing because I am running out of space to type. Goodbye. Stalking *Popstar Games *Brutal Burger *Washington Injuns Viewable Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Todd holding a video game controller, yelling at the TV *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Todd Laying on his bed looking at the camera with a stoic facial expression *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Todd happily standing next to an overturned car *'Viewable Picture 3 '- Neil and Todd looking at Neil's train set Neil Myall's page Information *'Birthday: 'April 30th, 1974 *'Relationship Status: Married *'Anniversary: '''December 3rd, 1996 *'Sex: 'Male *'Languages: 'English *'Religious Views: 'Episcopal *'Political Views: 'Lawton done went and messed everything up. *'Occupation: 'Carpenter *'About: 'My name is Neil Myall. I am 39 years old and I proudly served this country in the 82nd Airborne Divison in the early 1990s as a paratrooper in the Balkan region. Then, me and some of my squadmates got captured by th enemy, but we ended up getting out. They made a movie about it. I tried to sign up for another tour of duty, but they didn't allow me on some "mental ground" bullshit, so here I am, in my good ol' hometown, putting up house frames. Stalking *Northern Rock 106.1 *The Shillelagh *Kris' Records *Hawk & Little Firearms *Walkers Model Trains Pictures *'Profile Picture '- Neil is standing in front of a construction site with his hands in his pockets and a hardhat on *'Viewable Picture 1 '- Neil is standing with Sarah in front of their house, holding eachother around the waist and smiling *'Viewable Picture 2 '- Neil, Sarah, and Todd are all having their picture taken at a fancy restaurant. Neil & Sarah are focused at the camera, while Todd is distracted by his phone *'Viewable Picture 3 '''- Neil is standing in front of a burnt-up Balkan street, dressed in army fatigues and holding an M16 rifle. He has much shorter hair and a thinner mustache. The photograph is dated "6-13-1994".